Blood Trinity
by Eternalbloodlust
Summary: A mysterious girl spies on a research debate and works for a dangerous Orden…Who is she and what could Father Abel possibly want from her…what if Crusniks are not the top of the food chain…a bit sci-fi,AU,OC, spiritual & ren-ai;ratings may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**CH-1: 'WHY DO YOU GIVE THE SWORD TO THE YOUNG AND THE WEAK'…**

"Before we all start with the project _'__**US**__**Kin**__**RC**_**'**, let us revise the major details of project '_**US**_ _**HEL**_ _**Hamet'**_. For all those of you who arrived from foreign lands and are entirely devoted to our organization, we present the basic structure and function of the _'Bacillus virus'_…"

The ultra-slim almost translucent seeming visual screen showed in extra large fonts _**'**__**US HEL Hamet'**_. The words quickly re-oriented themselves in an almost smoky appearing transition to show _**'**__**METHUSELAH'…**_

The hall is full of world renowned scientists, virologist, observant, engineers, nano and bio-nano mechanists and many other highly knowledgeable people who are selected to be a part of this project.

Another scientist moved to the altar to explain…

"_This virus, as you see, is the technically designed bacillus or vampire virus…its structure is rod shaped unlike almost every virus and its genomic constituent is DNA instead of RNA…its DNA has a fourth helix, the D-base, that remains concealed and can be detected only when its regulator part is hyper-activated…the preliminary purpose of designing this virus is for making it act as a vector for releasing Interferons and Methuselah particles for prolonging human life as well as providing an exponential rise in immunity against almost all things considered as lethal for mortals…"_

"_However, it underwent a slight mutation by transduction and became Erythrocytophagous, instead of feeding on virus and malignant cells or foreign particles…as a result, the people who were artificially infected with this virus have to go for periodic blood transfusions to maintain a proper RBC balance…but since human RBCs are enucleated, it became rather impossible to make it resistant to virus attack for there is no nucleus to be transgenically modified…besides those people who were often chosen in early stages of product designing didn't get introduced to IVs, so the existence of Methuselahs couldn't remain a secret…carnage became imminent and much more prevalent, as a result the Vatican regained its authority to maintain rules and regulations for the protection of the Terrans…_

…_and all of these do come under the Mars colonization programme…"_

The ultra modern sensor detected the presence of a foreign CRO emission signaling the presence of an intruder; all the scientists stilled for a moment after which the detector device flashed negative…in spite of putting their entire trust in technology, they knew how often these gadgets let them down; they resumed their discussion…and nobody appeared to notice the intruder.

….A very young girl of nearly 15 smirked from behind the curtains as she set her widget in the video mode again…

"_Another part is infection with this virus induces vampiric traits in victims with an incubation period of only 3 days on an average, of course. The blood count visibly falls resulting in pale skin complexion, concentration of de-oxygenated blood rises due to limitation of oxygen carrying capacity due to fewer availability of hemoglobin on RBCs…inducing an almost bluish tinge on the skin, the cytophagous activity of the virus becomes much more pronounced in UV rays, the sunlight, for it acts as a catalyst and the infected person has to confine himself indoor in day light hours, the virus concentration is more in blood rich areas, the brain, eyes and heart; as a result, those parts may become specifically modified, such as change of iris color, sharper intelligence and action to the extent that some may activate to a 'Haste mode' after which they will become easily fatigued, and aviation abilities by some due to development of an additional appendage, the wing for instance..."_

"_And lastly & most importantly, viral mutation further heightened these 'special' abilities enhancing development of psychokinetic and teleportation abilities which has resulted in the formation of a far more superior species— the METHUSELAHS."_

The entire hall applauded at their latest discovery.

"So there you go…the most supreme of all beings the METHUSELAHS!"

"Supreme, my ass! They are worth even lesser than insects!" she scowled & spoke in undertone.

…and then, the mysterious committee of the scientists is disbanded temporarily.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"_Anna, did you get the thing_?" a surprisingly warm and relaxed voice asked the girl as she spoke over her widget.

"Of course brother…these people are still living in Hitler's time," she spoke very softly and gracefully though her tone of sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

He chuckled in a deep sensuous rumble, "So, you think of me as Hitler then!" and Anna blushed a bit; all her previous contempt and disgust vanished by then as she emerged as a sweet little innocent girl.

Fidgeting with her steps, she said a quick goodbye and disconnected the widget.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Anna took a deep breath and smiled to herself; though she don't like the scorching heat of sun-rays at all, but today is different…the golden sun felt cozy & warm just like her brother.

The girl looked like a tender doll as she pressed her gazebo earring to listen to a song...walking gracefully, her former self appearing as her exact opposite- rash, bold but still beautiful.

….._her hair is the richest of all golden browns,_

_Fell up to her thigh, smooth as silk with very gentle curls…_

_Her skin is the whitest of all snows,_

_With a pinkish paleness, shimmered in golden dust…_

_Her lips the reddest of all plush cherries,_

_Her eyes like a kaleidoscope sucks me in….._

Her lips mumbled slightly with the words in the song…

All the people of the street gazed at her beauty as if she had descended from the heaven itself & her song well described her beauty; she was accustomed to being stared at and hated it all her life…she pressed her lips making a childish angry face and speed up her steps—after all, that's the only way to avoid this mess!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**AN**: This is my first attempt in Sci-Fi as well as in Trinity Blood domain, so please be a bit nice…at the preliminary level you get a bit of scientific description of Methuselahs and Crusniks. We don't often get much sci-fi fan fiction in here, so I thought to make one. Also, this story will have a plot involving our beloved Crusniks (Abel & Cain) & an OC where mysteries of Crusniks & the ultimate predator will be revealed & ratings may go up as well…The chapter title is spoken by Father Nightroad in chapter-1 ("Oh Lord, why do you give the sword to the young and the weak?")

Keeping reading and please review.

All types of feedback will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH-2: FAMILIAL BONDING**

…

…

…

…

"Father Tres, are you sure about its Id?" Father Hugue asked; it's not a part of his usual duty to accompany the android in his ethical hacking missions but according to Lady Catherina this is important.

The Vatican suspects that this has got something to do with the recently leaked information from some veiled organization, the Illuminati perhaps, or worse maybe the Rosen Cruz Orden…

When those intelligent creatures have arrived out of nowhere, people (Terrans) called them Methuselahs based on some ancient legend; but their genomic map has never been revealed…recently lots of people are being captured; they have all been infused with genetically modified Bacillus Virus…some of which are not Heliophobic…

If things are not checked, the Methuselah population will become invincible with the total control of their apparent and only vulnerability…

"Security Information recovering, progress 20%...Information verifying with accuracy of 96.7%, executed," Father Tres went on ignoring Hugue's question entirely.

'Oh, boy should have known, it's useless with him,' he spoke in an undertone.

The Visual screen flashed in front of him, it showed a mail written by a fifteen year old girl.

"What is this…have we reduced ourselves to hacking personal information of children?" Hugue's tone is sarcastic.

"Negative, Receiver information not found…workstation terminal could not process any data…system command terminating," Tres concluded mechanically.

…

…

…

They recovered the mail and showed it to Lady Catherina.

…

"Things are taking a wrong turn, we got to find this child…and also, the man whom she calls as _brother_," Catherina pondered slowly asking for the mail…

Her screen flashed as the server connected and transferred the data from Tres's memory chip.

It reads—

…

…

…

…

Dearest brother,

It's been such a very long time since I mailed you, right? So, how are you doing?

I thought you have forgotten about me, you didn't even text for so long…but I guess you are a real busy man nowadays! I joined college as you wished me to but I hate it with all my life; the teachers are nothing but a bunch of fools, our class-mates are mentally so back dated & seniors…don't ask me! I am disgusted with them the most…they are like ugly dogs pawing at me, yewww!

I just feel like getting out of this hell…all of them disgusts me; they all are strangers, empty unrecognizable faces of dog-tard!

But most of all I hate electronics, it's so boring and I don't understand much of it as well! I just dream of becoming a little girl again and do whatever I wish…and of course run after you shouting 'brother!', we could play like kids, or may be, play a little of _those_ funny games ya! That would so much fun…but even then, it appears so much far, out of reach…(*sobs*)…I want to be close to you again please, no one has ever made me feel so good.

Acting as an adult disgusts me, I can't carry on like this anymore; Terrans always love acting as adults but I hate it & it makes me feel so uncomfortable…I guess, you do the same too, isn't it brother?

Du machst mich so glu̅cklich! He he! I was so much depressed lately, I attempted to kill myself twice with IVs but then, your gentle face stopped me…oh brother! I love you, so much!

Well, I have been speaking about myself all this time…but again, my family is the only one to whom I can talk freely, right? Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, brother.

So, I hope your health is ok, and Isaac is feeding you well…say hello to Isaac for me; your English is improving very well, so in a short time I guess Isaac wouldn't have to translate these for you!

Oh, I also made a new observation…A+ Terrans blood sucks; never try it out if you don't want to puke!

Ich liebe dich, brother…if I ever get your permission, I will go around seeing you, ok; so don't disappear before that!

Ich vermisse dich, bro…sorry since my language at the beginning was inappropriate at places & I am texting at late night (feeling soothed and sleepy!), but I am sure you won't mind though, these silly duties get on my nerve!...I need to see you soon; I don't just know what I'm doing with my life anymore, I am on Dex again!

Do take care and keep in touch…hugs & kisses,

~~bye

…

…

…

…

Catherina sighed, this is no clue at all…but still it's worth taking the risk.

"What's her name, Father Iqus?" she asked.

"According to the port, its _**Anna**_…with 93% accuracy," Tres replied firmly.

"I see," she said in a relatively relaxed tone,

"Go and inform Father Nightroad…is he not good in handling children?"

Hugue smiled as a familiar memory dawned to him and Tres blinked, "Request acknowledged, I await your dismissal."

"Dismissed," she replied.

Both of them left to inform Father Nightroad, who is a consistent late riser always failing to rise within 4am and is probably sleeping till this hour…

…

Catherina looked at outside through her window; its nearly 5 in the morning and the sky is red today instead of the usual pink…_are they going to shed a young's blood today?_

She wondered, _"…Abel, I have my Faith in you…protect that innocent child…"_

…

…

…

**A/N:** ok, I am glad that I received at least 1 review…it encouraged me to write this chap; to those of you who read this, please review so I may finish this story faster…

Abel and this girl will confront each other in the next chap…& lots of surprises await each other…

With passing chappies, this story will be dealing with some serious & sensitive issues; but I will be strictly adhering to the rating unless (of course) you guys want me to higher it.

…

The German to English translations are:

*Ich liebe dich/I love you;

*Du machst mich so glu̅cklich!/ you make me so happy;

*Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben/ I can't live without you;

*Ich vermisse dich/ I miss you;

Please review and keep reading! ^_^


End file.
